Un trajet pour un destin
by Rafy
Summary: Kate réfléchit à ce que Castle pourrait lui dire à leur rdv. OS se situant avant la dernière scène de Watershed (5*24).


Il lui avait donné rendez-vous aux balançoires, un endroit hautement symbolique pour eux. C'était ici qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de temps, c'était ici qu'elle s'était décidée, non sans mal, à lui avouer ses sentiments, à les assumer, quelque mois plus tard. C'était leur endroit à eux, celui qui leur avait permis de faire évoluer leur relation. Et ce soir, elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait cogiter en allant le rejoindre. Même si le chemin était plutôt court, elle avait eu le temps d'imaginer plusieurs scénarios :

_Premier scénario qu'elle avait envisagé : _

« Kate, il faut que l'on arrête ici, toi à Washington, moi restant ici, je ne peux pas envisager notre relation comme ça. Ça ne rime plus à rien, toutes ces années, si à la moindre proposition, tu souhaites t'éloigner de moi sans me consulter. »  
Ce à quoi elle lui aurait répondu qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le mêler à cette histoire de Washington car elle-même ne savait pas quoi en penser. Et qu'elle avait imaginé qu'il voudrait la suivre dans cette nouvelle étape de sa vie...  
Bien sur elle aurait aimé, que suite à sa réplique, il décide d'aller avec elle à Washington.

Seulement, elle n'était pas sure de vouloir vraiment ce poste...Évidemment, c'était un poste en or, un poste qui pourrait lui apporter énormément de satisfaction et de reconnaissance professionnelles. Mais sa vie personnelle, alors ? Celle qu'elle avait mis du temps à construire. Elle devrait quitter ses amis, son équipe, sa deuxième famille : Lanie, Ryan, Esposito...mais surtout Rick, celui à qui elle avait dit quelques semaines auparavant, ces trois mots qu'elle avait tellement de mal à exprimer. « Je t'aime ».

_Second scénario envisagé : _  
« Kate, il faut que l'on arrête ici, toi à Washington, moi restant ici... »

Elle l'aurait coupé en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à Washington, qu'elle comptait refuser la proposition pour rester auprès de ceux qu'elle aime.

Et là, il y aurait pu avoir au moins deux autres réactions possibles de la part de Rick.

Il aurait pu l'encourager à partir, lui dire qu'elle était faite pour ce poste. Ce à quoi elle aurait répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que son histoire avec lui en avait bien plus. Sauf qu'il lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il lui en voulait encore de ne pas avoir parlé de cette proposition avec lui, qu'à son tour, il avait besoin de temps. Et si, il lui disait ça, elle n'aurait plus d'argument pour le convaincre, tant cette réaction aurait été normale.

Ou alors, il aurait pu être heureux de cette proposition, voir à quel point elle tient à lui, pour envisager de renoncer à ce poste.

_Un autre scénario envisagé : _

« Kate, je veux te suivre à Washington, je t'aime tellement... »

Deux réactions de sa part avait été envisagées :

Soit, elle aurait soulevé quelques problèmes : Alexis, Martha, sa vie à New York...  
Il lui aurait répondu qu'il avait déjà pensé à tout ça, et qu'il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle, pas avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Soit, elle aurait pris peur de voir tant d'engagement de la part de Rick, et aurait trouvé quelque chose pour l'empêcher de venir avec elle, quitte à lui faire du mal, quitte à se faire du mal...

Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, et qui pour elle était la version la plus probable, c'est qu'il veuille tout arrêter. Et là, elle serait déçue. Déçue qu'après toutes ses années plus ou moins ensemble, il ne veuille plus se battre, et plus honnêtement qu'ils ne veuillent plus se battre...  
Cette version, aussi lâche soit elle, lui permettrait d'accepter ce poste à DC, sans qu'elle ait à tenir le mauvais rôle. Cependant, son cœur serait brisé, leurs cœurs seraient brisés. Et elle n'est pas sure qu'elle s'en sortirait sans lui, lui qui avait été là à la soutenir durant cinq des plus difficiles années de sa vie, mais qui grâce à lui avaient eu des côtés magnifiques. Et lui, qui lui avait tant donné, comment réagirait il à sa fuite ? Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avance de s'imaginer, partir en le laissant seul à New York.

Elle venait de se garer, elle n'avait plus temps de cogiter. Elle avait pourtant encore des tonnes de choses en tête, des questions sans réponses, à ce moment là, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait décider pour Washington, comment elle allait le décider. Elle souhaitait associer Rick à sa décision, mais n'était ce pas trop tard ? Pouvaient-ils envisager une relation à distance?

Elle s'avança vers lui, il était assis sur une balançoire, elle vint donc s'asseoir sur celle juste à côté de lui.

Et là un scénario auquel elle n'avait pas osé penser se produisit:

- Je suis désolée, Je n'aurais pas du garder ça secret.

- C'est ce que tu es. Tu ne laisses pas les gens entrer.

- J'ai dû érafler et griffer chaque centimètre.

- Caste, je...

- S'il te plaît, laisse moi finir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à propos de nous, à propos de notre relation,  
ce qu'on a, où est ce qu'on va. Et j'ai décidé que je veux plus. On mérite tous les deux plus.

- Je suis d'accord

- Donc, quoiqu'il se passe... et quoique tu décides...Katherine Houghton Beckett... Veux tu m'épouser ?

_Et à ça, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.._.


End file.
